The field of the present disclosure relates generally to packaging containers and, more particularly, to a one-piece container having a reinforcement structure that provides additional stacking strength to the container.
At least some known containers that are used to transport and/or store products may be stacked on top of each other when the products are being transported or stored. The side walls of the containers on the lower layers of the stack are configured to support a weight of the containers on the upper layers of the stack. However, if the weight on a lower container causes the side walls of the lower container to bulge outwardly or inwardly, a bottom wall of an upper container can settle into, or “nest” within, a cavity defined by the sidewalls of the lower container. Products within the lower container may then be required to support the weight of the upper layers. Alternatively, the stacked containers may completely collapse or fall over when the side walls of the lower stacked containers bulge. In either case, the products within the containers may be damaged during transport and/or storage.